Mirror of ours
by Kabaneri
Summary: An idea that hit me one night like a bullet train. It's short for now and the rating may change. -A strange world this is. Who knows where the winds of fate way carry you. One moment you are here, the other, you are somewhere else. That's the beauty of life itself! I wonder what other secrets this world holds? Will I ever get back home?
1. Chapter 1

The Kyuusi flowers were in full bloom as the spring wind carried their sweet smell across the field. I took one last breath before going back in the forest. No matter how pleasant it would be to lie there and bask under the sun, there was a reason to be here - boring work. Maybe I can sneak out at some point after the meeting in Treemar was over? Maybe I can pretend to have eaten a spoiled fruit while I was catalogueing the local population of Griffins? No, it won't work! They know I am not so careless and they've seen me eat a hat to prove my point, soooo... Not possible.

"Master! Here you are! I was getting worried." - I was snapped out of my brooding by the shout of Sarai.

Sarai is my disciple and the best student anyone can wish for. She came to me and begged me to teach her magic. How much she has changed, from the small Sunfire elf orphan to a beautiful young woman.

"I am sorry. I got distracted by the flowers."

"Master, you don't need to apologize. I know how much you love nature. I was just scared, not like you couldn't deal with a creature or an attacker, it's just that- "

"Sarai, you are rattling off again. Also, don't call me Master. I thought we went through this." - I put a finger on her mouth.

"I know." she sighed "But now that the council is going to award you the title of Great Archmage, I should show more respect, like everyone!" - she followed me like a puppy.

"You know better than anybody else that I don't like this. The attention is getting to me! I am not some supreme being to be treated differently!" I stopped and turned to look at her "You don't need to also do so. I don't deserve it."

"No! Master, you DO deserve it! You have helped so many people, saved so many lives and you help keep peace in Xadia! They want to give you this in return for what you have done for the better of this land."

"That may be so but I never did it to be recognized. I helped because it was the right thing to do. But sometimes, I still wish to be able to freely throw my robe off and jump in a pool of mud, like when I was still one of the kids, playing without a care."

"Master..."

"They offered me a job in the royal palace."

"Really?! That is great!"

"I refused. Do you want to know why?"

"Why?" - she looked at me, her eyes full of confusion.

I know that this place, so near the border, can't be compared to the Sun capital, the Sapphire city, the Alpine line or even the lush forests by the Zorna river but I still love it. It is like a second home to me. The people here need someone to help them, the nature itself needs it!" I began to walk again "Such a long time of war has scarred it over the centuries but I believe we can make it better! If we work together, maybe even all of Xadia will be restored to how it was before the war started..."

"That, is a beautiful dream, Master."

"Sarai, my dear, dreams can turn into reality, you know!" - I leaned down and looked her in the eyes, smirking a bit.

She huffed and pouted. I laughed and headed towards the Griffin nests.

Suddenly, I felt a strange sensation. It was like nothing I have felt before. A light surrounded me, going brighter and brighter.

"No! Master -" - she tried to reach for me but was too far away.

Before I lost consciousness, I saw her worried face as she tried to call for me.


	2. Chapter 2

Long ago… Xadia was a peaceful land.

That peace, however, was broken 1000 years ago and nothing was the same ever since…

…..

Almost every creature in Xadia used magic in some form but the humans…

Without a primal stone, which are very hard to find, could not naturally use magic. They had it hard, being unable to use magic in a world full of it. Many despaired and envied those born with an arcanium but even more were happy. They worked hard and had relatively good lives. Those people would show you kindness, even in their darkest moments. That's why what happened next caused such an uproar.

….

Sol Regem. He flew off the moment news of a human mage using magical creatures for his spells reached him. The dragon was enraged, and it was understandable. Killing others for power is not good at all but even so, that didn't excuse his actions!

Sol Regem threatened the human mage! He tried to use brute force and his authority as the dragon king to make the mage and his followers give up dark magic. When the mage refused… Sol Regem burned a whole human city to the ground.

In a fit of rage, the mage used an extremely powerful dark magic and burned off one of the mighty dragon's wings before dying. Sol Regem became enraged, the sight of his one-winged body reminded him of the shame to be injured by a 'lesser being'.

This was the spark that started the first of many wars that would be led for the next 1000 years.

…

The news of dark magic and Sol Regem's injury soon reached every part of Xadia. Many were shocked, outraged even, but also afraid.

Some of the elves wanted all humans to be chased away, banished to the west to never return, to be killed for their insolence and before they became dangerous of be kept on a leash, like slaves, to never be free.

Another part of the elves disagreed. They knew that although dark magic was wrong, not all humans were guilty. Humans were not some mindless beasts; they were like them! Those elves were the ones appalled by what Sol Regem did. Just because of the refusal of a man, thousands were burned alive. Innocent lives, gone!

This was the first time Xadia wasn't united. This conflict of interests started the first war- The Elven Civil War.

The Sun Empire- led by the king of Sunfire elves- Solis and supported by Sol Regem. They wanted all human mages dead and all others either dead or enslaved.

Against them rose the Starbound alliance. It had no official leader, the command was split between four elves. They wanted things to return to normal. They wanted humans and elves to be equal and live in harmony.

Even if Sol Regem couldn't fly anymore, the other dragons at the time were afraid to join the alliance. Some of the humans also joined the fight, side by side with their elven comrades, but it wasn't enough in front of the dragon king's might.

As things looked bleak, a mage appeared. He stood up for the people that were treated badly and faced Sol Regem without any fear. The tables turned and in the end, the alliance won. They cheered for the end of the 10-year-long war but this was only the beginning…


End file.
